Voleibol
by Jessica Winchester
Summary: "Maldición, parece que todos en esta clase todos son de cristal, Cullen y Hale buen trabajo, tienen un gran futuro en este deporte" Y rápidamente corrió hacia el chico para llevarlo a la enfermería. OneShot.


Emmett se encontraba furioso, desesperado, pero más que nada _irritado_.

Pero a este punto ya debería estar acostumbrado.

_Nunca_.

En lo que le quedaba de su _existencia _por así decirlo, nunca se acostumbraría a los chicos hormonales, claro el antes era así, habían pasado muchos años maldición ya ni recordaba memorias importantes de su vida humana, pero Emmett había sido un gran personaje entre las chicas.

A su corta edad y con su apariencia no le era difícil encontrar una buena chica con quien compartir la cama, pero claro todo había terminado con ese _oso_.

Rosalie era su ángel, punto de nadie más.

Así que no podía soportar los comentarios que hacían los demás hacia _su_ ángel.

"_¿Quiénes son los nuevos?"_

"_No lo sé, pero esa rubia debería ser mía"_

"_¿Y tu novia?"_

"_Bueno, ella no lo tiene que saber…"_ Seguido de unas risas.

Comentarios similares inundaban los oídos del vampiro, estaba seguro que los demás podían escucharlos, pero preferían ignorarlos, ya acostumbrados a las reacciones de los humanos. Especialmente Rosalie, maldición Emmett desearía ser tan fuerte como ella, quien ante tales comentarios nunca les contestaba de vuelta o les daba una mala impresión, simplemente los ignoraba.

**. . .**

Para suerte de Emmett, compartía clase de Historia con Rosalie, el profesor les había puesto un documental sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial y minutos después había caído dormido sobre su asiento, solo las voces de la película y los ronquidos del profesor llenaban el salón.

"_Hey,"_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Desde aquí tenemos una buena vista de esa rubia__— ¿Cuál era su nombre?"_

La pluma que Emmett sostenía en la mano se había roto a la mitad al escucharlo e inconscientemente apretó su mano que sostenía la de Rosalie.

_Mi ángel, mi ángel, mi ángel._ Repetía en su mente como una oración.

"_¿Rosalie?"_

"_Sí, bueno ella. Quiero invitarla a salir"_

Escuchó segundos después una risa ronca._ "Buena suerte al pedírselo a lado de ese gorila"_

A su lado, Rosalie soltó una risita, ella estaba escuchando. Le alzó una ceja. _Esto no es realmente divertido._

Vio a su ángel encogerse hombros. "Deberías hacer algo al respecto" Lo dijo en un tono muy bajo para que el solo pudiera escucharlo.

Sin darle más tiempo para pensar en una estrategia, el timbre sonó causando que el profesor se despertara en alerta.

"Bueno clase," Se aclaró la garganta. "eso es todo por hoy" Asintió con la cabeza despidiéndose y comenzó a guardar sus cosas en su maleta vieja.

La pareja tomó sus libros y se dirigieron a la cafetería, para encontrarse con los demás.

No les sorprendió encontrarlos en las mesas más alejadas de la habitación, Emmett sosteniendo la mano de Rosalie y sintiéndose nuevamente la persona más afortunada de tenerla a ella y solo ella.

"_Bueno, mierda esa chica no se despega de ese grandulón"_

"_Tal vez la siguiente clase la tengas solo para ti"_

Ese comentario hizo que Emmett se detuviera en su sitio y se girara rápidamente hacia la cara del chico, este reía pero al darse cuenta de la mirada aterradora de Emmett rápido se sonrojo avergonzado y se giró a mirar en otra dirección.

Rosalie contuvo el aliento, Emmett a veces podía ser muy compulsivo.

"Emmett, deberías aprender a ignorarlos" Alzo una ceja rubia la chica y tiró de su mano para seguir caminando hacia su mesa.

"Hola" Saludo Alice con una sonrisa, mientras la pareja se sentaba. "¿Cómo ha ido el primer día?"

"Estoy seguro que ya lo has visto todo" Murmuró Emmett.

"Bueno, pero es más divertido escucharlo" La sonrisa de Alice no desaparecía. "Estoy muy segura de que apreciaras Educación Física"

"¿Por qué? ¿Quiénes estarán ahí?"

Sabía que compartía esa clase con Rosalie y sería la última en la que estuvieran juntos por el día de hoy, pero aparte de eso no había nada mas de interesante, practicar deportes con los humanos era algo muy irritante para Emmett, controlar la fuerza de un vampiro especialmente en ese tipo de actividades era difícil y más si amabas competir.

"Yo también tengo esa clase" Contestó Bella.

Emmett soltó una risa. "Siempre has sido buena en los deportes, _hermanita_"

Edward a su lado se rió entre dientes. "Tendrás que esperar a verlo tú mismo Emmett" Ahora la ansiedad lo mataba, si es que era posible que ¿podría ser más divertido que tener a Bella y Rosalie en la misma clase de Educación Física?

**. . .**

El vampiro salió de los vestidores con una camisa de manga corta gris y la cara de un búho gigante en ella, la mascota de la escuela y unos shorts deportivos grises con franjas azul marino en los costados.

El profesor los estaba esperando en el patio, decidiendo que el día de hoy jugaría Voleibol y rápidamente llamó a dos capitanes para que eligieran a su equipo, para su mala suerte Emmett no fue elegido capitán, pero eso no evito que fuera de los primeros en ser elegido.

"_Buena idea en separar al gorila de Rosalie, tal vez así puedas invitarla a salir"_

"_Sí, tengo mucha suerte en tenerla en mi equipo, ¿Quién se resistiría a un capitán como yo?"_

"_No puedo esperar a verla saltar, quiero ver esas curvas en acción"_

"_¿Estas bromeando? Esos shorts le llegan poco a mi imaginación"_

"Hey Emmett" Saludó Bella, quien había sido elegida para estar en su equipo, pero al ver la expresión de este rápidamente sabía lo que sucedía. "Por favor compórtate, por Rosalie"

"Por Rosalie no les arranque la lengua en cuanto dijeron esas palabras. No puedo soportarlo, estoy harto" Susurró el castaño con irritación.

"Alice dijo que esta clase te gustaría, recuerda eso Emmett" Contestó simplemente la chica y le dio unas palmadas en su hombro.

Pensó en las palabras de Alice una y otra vez, ¿pero a que se refería la chica? Realmente no encontraba nada de diversión y Emmett dijo que esperara a verlo con sus propios ojos, ¿o posiblemente sus hermanos favoritos le estaban haciendo la peor broma?

Intento ignorar los comentarios, pues el juego estaba a punto de comenzar y era Rosalie la primera en golpear la pelota, era obvio que este juego era realmente entre Emmett y Bella contra Rosalie y amaba cuando su ángel era competitiva.

Le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa antes de empezar y la chica se la devolvió con el mismo gusto seguido de dar un gran salto y golpear la pelota, el equipo de Emmett intentando lanzarse para golpearla pero realmente aterrados por la fuerza en la que venía, se detuvieron inmóviles como estatua por el miedo, solo él y Bella corrieron a una gran velocidad por la pelota.

Dejando que su _hermanita_ la golpeara, esta simplemente y con mucha ligereza se la paso a otra chica, dándole oportunidad a Emmett para dar el golpe final e intentar anotar.

_Gran pensado, Bella._ Emmett pensó con una sonrisa y golpeando la pelota rápidamente, anotando un punto para su equipo.

Este soltó una risa ante los gritos de su equipo, intento no darles mucha importancia cuando le decían que había tenido mucha suerte, se giró a ver a Bella y ambos tuvieron la misma idea.

_Buen trabajo _hermanita_, continuemos así._

Bella solo le sonrió y asintió.

"_Ese gorila no puede ganarnos, debo impresionar a Rosalie"_

Mirando de reojo a Rosalie, quien ahora tenía el ceño fruncido probablemente porque sabía cuáles eran las desventajas.

Sin darle más tiempo para pensar en eso, Bella volvió a golpear la pelota, haciendo la misma estrategia que antes, Emmett corrió por el balón pero fue interrumpido cuando otro chico lo golpeo, mandándolo al otro equipo, Rosalie sonrió para sí misma por eso terrible descuido y espero a que su equipo fuera por el balón, esperando el último golpe la chica rápidamente corrió.

"¡Es mía!" Aviso antes de dar el salto final y golpeando la pelota rápidamente, golpeando en la cara de una chica del equipo de Emmett.

Esta cayó al suelo, por suerte no había sangre en la escena pero la chica prefirió retirarse del juego.

"¡Rosalie ten más cuidado!" Grito el profesor, quien revisaba a la chica y la mandaba a la banca.

El equipo de Rosalie grito emocionado por tal golpe y todos se reunieron con ella, dándole palabras de ánimo.

"_Rosalie eso fue increíble, que se repita"_

"_Eres la mejor"_

"_Contigo ganaremos"_

Emmett rodó los ojos pues Rosalie les correspondía a las sonrisas de los chicos, pero ya sabía la estrategia de la rubia quería distraerlo, pero eso no pasaría y antes de que continuara el juego Emmett se reunió con su equipo, nombrándose a sí mismo capitán.

"Nuevo plan, intenten pasársela a Bella o a mi si queremos ganar esto"

"Eso es injusto, yo también quería jugar"

Emmett se giró a ver al chico y rodó los ojos. "Bueno está bien, pero no lo olviden, Bella o yo" Mirando a Bella de reojo, esta se mordía el labio nerviosa y asintió.

"Lo estamos haciendo bien hasta ahora, estoy segura de que Elizabeth—"

"Emma" La interrumpió una chica de lentes.

"Sí claro, Emma querría que continuáramos" Termino Bella, mirando de reojo a la chica en la banca.

"_Hey Rosalie, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo algún día?"_

Emmett se tensó al instante al escuchar esas palabras y se giró rápidamente para ver la expresión de Rosalie.

"_Dímelo al final del partido y veremos" _Fue lo único que contestó la rubia con una sonrisa juguetona, mirando hacia Emmett para ver su reacción.

Emmett se giró enseguida hacia su equipo luego de haber escuchado todo. "Claro, por Emma debemos vengarla" Y se marchó.

Los demás se fueron a sus posiciones, excepto Bella quien se había quedado pensativa por unos momentos. "¡Emmett, no!" Comprendió lo que su _hermanito_ estaba a punto de hacer.

"¡Bella, por favor!"

La castaña solo suspiró en derrota, esperando que su _hermanito_ no hiciera una estupidez y golpeó la pelota por última vez.

Esta vez sin mucha paciencia Emmett rápido robó la pelota de las manos de sus compañeros, dando un gran salto para ver a su objetivo, soltó una sonrisa y golpeo la pelota, directamente en la cara del chico.

Tan rápida la pelota que no tuvo tiempo de protegerse, causándole más gracia pues Rosalie no había siquiera intentado moverse para cubrirlo. El chico cayó al suelo y llevo sus manos rápidamente a la nariz, pronto el olor de sangre humana lleno sus fosas nasales y dejo de respirar para que fuera más fácil ignorar la sensación.

El profesor rápidamente usó su silbato, anunciando que el juego se había terminado. "Maldición, parece que todos en esta clase todos son de cristal, Cullen y Hale buen trabajo, tienen un gran futuro en este deporte" Y rápidamente corrió hacia el chico para llevarlo a la enfermería.

Dando la clase por terminada, Emmett se reunió rápidamente con Rosalie y envolviendo su cara entre sus grandes manos estampó sus labios contra los suyos.

_Mi ángel. Mi ángel. Eres mía, solo mía, te amo._

Sintió a Rosalie sonreír contra sus labios y lo obligo a separarse, la miró a los ojos, llenos de amor y alegría. "Si querías hacer una escena pudiste haberme besado desde el inicio"

"Esto fue más divertido, Alice tenía razón" Sonrió Emmett y le dedicó otro beso en los labios. "Rosalie, te amo"

* * *

**REVIEWS**

No se que tan popular sea el fandom en la actualidad, asi que espero que los que lean mi fic les gusto y dejen comentarios. Emmett x Rosalie es la unica pareja de Crepusculo que me gusta. lol


End file.
